


a fool's game

by hyufull (THPuppeteer)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Player Jeno, Childhood Friends, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Performing Arts Major Donghyuck, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, except nobody buys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THPuppeteer/pseuds/hyufull
Summary: If anyone were to ask him how he’d got there — not on the particular baseball field he is currently heading towards, but in such a predicament where he would willingly cross half the campus on a wednesday evening to play sports — Donghyuck probably would not have a solid answer to give.He could risk a guess however. Or ten.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: rsp exchange!





	a fool's game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/gifts).



> guess who managed to pull through with the rsp exchange!  
> it took some extensions, two energy drinks, one too many burned out braincells and a lot of whining but here we are  
> thank you so much mel and lua for reading through this and putting up with my shit 
> 
> this has been shamelessly inspired by HSM 2's "I Don't Dance" homoerotic extraordinaire act and it also pays homage to my comfort [ kelly fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778441)
> 
> hope you enjoy it, kelly <3

If anyone were to ask him how he’d got there — not on the particular baseball field he is currently heading towards, but in such a predicament where he would willingly cross half the campus on a wednesday evening to practice _sports_ — Donghyuck probably would not have a solid answer to give, if any at all.

It’s almost nine o'clock when Donghyuck manages to arrive at said field. Holed up in nothing more than skinny jeans and a flimsy cardigan he stole from Renjun, he can already see (a much better dressed for the weather) Jeno caught up on his stretching exercises.

Donghyuck allows himself a minute of silence for the sake of appreciating the view — the flexed arms stretching his sweatshirt, the frown of his eyebrows as he tries to push himself further, hands grabbing tightly at his own stretched leg. It takes him a solid moment to collect the fondness dripping from his eyes and tuck it on the back of his mind — and still, he keeps staring, hopefully better veiled from his own affection subject this time. 

Even though he might not have a good answer for what did him in, Donghyuck could risk a guess. Or ten. 

A part of his brain supplies it's the shared history — the endless afternoons spent playing together at the old park near Jeno's house, the conspiratory silence on par with the exchange of looks when one of their mothers asked what happened to their knees. And their hairs. And their shirts — God, the _shirts_. Donghyuck can shudder just thinking about how much of a headache it was to take out that much mud out of his favorite shirts — and suddenly he has to suppress the homesickness he feels.

Maybe, he wonders, that's what it is about. Jeno being a piece of home away from home. Someone who understands why his eyes sparkle when talking about his mom's kimchi when he runs out, and someone who mirrors the longing sigh whenever the spring hits the gardens and the entire campus starts smelling a bit like their old street.

Somehow, it's easier for Donghyuck to think of Jeno as a token of the past he carries along with him and not as part of his present. Looking at Jeno's eyes and thinking of a childhood friend and not, well, whatever they were right now.

People made out with their childhood friends sometimes, right? Their really pretty, fake rival, jock childhood friend. Right.

At the end of the day, all Donghyuck really has are his guesses, his hands tucked underneath his elbows and a foolish look on his face as he watches Jeno rising back to his feet — apparently done with his stretching.

"Finally," Donghyuck complains, "I thought you were gonna be down there the whole night."

"It took you a while to give me sass today," Jeno muses, dusting off his pants. "You sure you're okay, Donghyuck?"

"I'm cold and hungry," Donghyuck shoots, indignantly. "It takes a minute to start up the sass."

"More like a couple of minutes," Jeno jokes.

"You're counting the minutes now? I thought you were supposed to be a jock," Donghyuck pipes up, tone professional. "Please, stay in character, sir."

Jeno giggles despite himself, bending down to pick up his dead-body size bag of equipment from the ground, and Donghyuck finds the cold biting on his cheeks to be dimmer already.

"Isn't that Renjun's?" Jeno asks as they walk side by side towards the bases.

"Yeah, I forgot my coat in the dorm and I only realized it too late." Donghyuck groans, suddenly reminded of the cool weather again. "Like 'oh it's dark and cold and I forgot my coat' kinda late."

Jeno side-eyes Donghyuck, a silent scold in the form of tight-knit brows and a single shake of his head. "I'm surprised it even fit you," he offers, conversationally. However, he catches on to his mistake the moment he notices the other snap his head his way, and shoots back, voice slightly louder, before Donghyuck even finishes his undignified inhale. "You've been bulking up lately, that's what I meant!"

As the ever sharp alchemist, Donghyuck collects his interrupted inhale and so quickly turns it's energy into a tease back at Jeno. "So you've been checking me out that much?"

He expects Jeno to stumble on his words, but all he gets is a solid 'yeah'. It's not loud, but it's firm and sure and _there_ , even if Jeno keeps his eyes on the ever so distant catcher's box they were walking towards.

And it's Jeno's lack of embarrassment that throws Donghyuck off his own game for a bit. There's suddenly so much he wants to question but his gut annoyingly insists he and Jeno both already know the answer — if anything, the silence that fell upon them was all the answer they needed, and in a way, that was more terrifying than actually saying anything.

How bad is their predicament if words are not even needed anymore?

When either of their voices is heard again, of course it's from Donghyuck — never having liked silence and even less so now that it seemed so loud in his ears. "Anyway," he says, arms folded while he watches Jeno put his bag on the ground near the fences. "Can you run your whole excuse to getting me out here in this cold night again?"

It takes Jeno a beat to reply. "It wasn't an excuse, Hyuck."

"Yeah yeah, just make your case faster," Donghyuck says hurriedly, convinced the less he thought anything out the better. "'Cause the wind is making a pretty fucking compelling argument right now at my poor frozen ears."

"Are you sure you wouldn’t rather try for the drama major?" Jeno muses, most to himself. Donghyuck can't see Jeno's face from where he is kneeled and rummaging through the pockets of his bag — surely looking for something he put in the back pocket he keeps forgetting exists —, but he hears no bite on the words. "Pitching coach had an accident yesterday, so we slacked our fielding exercises for a bit. Need to make up for it."

"Ms. Yoon, right? Will she be back before the exhibition?"

"Well, it was a broken arm." Jeno finally seems to find what he was looking for — definitely in the back pocket. He instinctively matches the tiny smile that creeped on Donghyuck's lips when he turns around, even though he didn't get what warranted it. "She will probably be back, but someone else will take up the exercises, just to be safe. But not sure she'll be up to help us out with the individual practices."

"So in the meantime, I'll take up your training," Donghyuck completes the reasoning, walking by Jeno to reach for the ball in his bag. "Lovely."

"You sound like I'm holding you hostage," it's Jeno turn to complain, pouting as he fits his own glove neatly on his right hand. "It will be just like the old times, right?"

Donghyuck scoffs. "Well, you weren't this tall and strong in old times, were you?"

"And you weren't this moody back then, but I'm still here."

"I wasn't always cold like this back then," Donghyuck pointedly ignores the fact Jeno was, in fact, still there — and how it makes his stomach stomach balance itself on a cliff — and resigns himself to cocoon himself further on Renjun's flimsy blouse, the ball on his hand being brought inside warmth as he hides his hands inside the sleeves.

With a roll of his eyes, Jeno takes his glove off, warranting Donghyuck's confused look. Soon after the glove is off and resting on top of the bag, Jeno takes off his sweatshirt, throwing it in the other's (very dumbfounded) way. "Here."

Donghyuck catches the piece of clothing as a reflex, eyes much more interested in the pink color dusting Jeno's cheeks as he bends down to catch his glove again. It's probably just the cold, he reasons. "Won't you be cold, though?"

"Just keep me running and I'll be good," Jeno tells Donghyuck while checking the fit of his glove, but stills the moment he sees the other's threatening, controlled smile.

He barely gets to voice a warning before the ball flies to the other side of the training field. Jeno eyes the boy smiling in front of him with a blank expression for a breath, then two, before darting off to get the ball. Donghyuck can't help but admire from afar — wondering if, in another life, he could have been born with the disposition to run across a field for a ball. Maybe if he was reborn as a dog, or something.

The thought startles a snort out of him — maybe Jaemin was onto something when he first compared Jeno to a Samoyed. He definitely sees it, from the sparkling eyes to the fluffy, bouncy hair as he rushes back near him, retrieved ball now in hand.

Donghyuck's eyes stay on a rebel lock of soft brown hair, standing up even as Jeno comes to a halt in front of him with a carefully put on look of fake annoyance — pout and all, much to the youngest amusement.

"Good boy," Donghyuck compliments in a mocking tone, getting his other hand to pet Jeno's head as one would a dog. "Good puppy! Maybe we should include ball fetching in your regular training routines."

It takes a second before Jeno finds his voice again, ears burning bright red after Hyuck's hand drops from his head. "Just," he begins, voice betraying him. With a cough, he tries again. "Just don't throw it that far next time, please."

Donghyuck smiles wide, more mirth than should be allowed for someone who came down there set on looking annoyed at this whole setup — but alas, he can't deny that Jeno's flustered look is a treat. Maybe not so much as the possibility of Jeno liking the idea of being addressed as a puppy, but that's a line of thought Hyuck is not ready to pursue for now.

He fidgets with the ball on his hand, throwing it from his gloved hand to the other as if the movement could be enough to throw Jeno off his — very whipped — scent. "Fine," he replies at last. "Just tell me where you want me then."

For a moment in time, Jeno looks relieved — as if he was the one trying to flee the subject at hand.

"There is good enough," he says, eyes glancing at the base where Donghyuck takes his stand. At the approval, Donghyuck starts making his best serious baseball player poses. Jeno shakes his head at him, but Donghyuck still manages to catch a glimpse at the fond smile creeping up on pretty lips as Jeno turns to make his way to the pitcher's mound.

If anything, Donghyuck has to admit it — even if just for himself: Jeno fits right into the baseball star spot. Not only his physique and posture are great — he is sure Mrs. Yoon is proud of her work with him —, but he's disciplined to make it far. Looking at Jeno in the mound, eyes sharp and jawline set, it makes him wonder if Jeno would consider following that path after all. If his heart tightens at the thought, Donghyuck just convinces himself it's pride.

All in all, the training goes smoothly and rather quietly. Not by either of their choices, but rather, by the distance between the home plate and the pitcher's mound — _and_ Jeno's nagging at Donghyuck to not try to scream over it as he'd might end up straining his voice a bit too much. Of course the warnings go over his head, as Donghyuck decides it's much more important to keep a running commentary on both Jeno's fielding techniques and how he should definitely substitute Donghyuck on his dance practices one of these days.

"You know I don't dance, Hyuck" Jeno reminds him, head tilting back for another gulp of water.

"You could," Donghyuck shoots back, stretching his arms above his head, feeling comfortably warm inside Jeno's sweatshirt. "With those pitcher arms, you could lift Renjun no problem."

Jeno ponders, water bottle stilled against his lips. "Does _anyone_ have trouble lifting Renjun, though?"

Donghyuck snorts. "No, but it gets tiring after the 10th time revising the same section. Bet you could fling him off to the other side of the room."

"If I break your dancing partner, how would that leave you?"

"Partnerless, hot and ready to mingle," Donghyuck singsongs and startles a chuckle from Jeno, who ends up choking on his water. "Preferably with whoever broke my partner."

"Sounds like a harsh punishment." Jeno grimaces, cleaning the water that dripped down his chin absentmindedly. "Maybe a bit too harsh."

Donghyuck barely takes his eyes off the water going down Jeno's neck when he replies. "Rather I take them on a date, then?"

Jeno meets his eyes, amusement making them sparkle in a way that foretold Donghyuck what he'd say before the words even left his mouth. "Isn't that worse?"

"Bold words from someone whose sweatshirt is under my will," Donghyuck threatens, no real bite, and Jeno smiles, eyes crinkling in a self-satisfaction that would look annoying on anyone else. "Speaking of which, are you sure you're not cold?"

After all the running Donghyuck put him through, Jeno already has a noticeable layer of sweat coating his neck and forearms. He stares, eyes traveling from the other's strained muscles and up his chest, where the thin shirt clung shamelessly to Jeno's frame as if to mock Donghyuck for wanting to take its place. Jeno stares right back, smile unwavering.

"A bit?" Jeno says, a thoughtful expression crossing his features for a moment. "Body still hot though."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Donghyuck blurts out, making Jeno chortle, body wavering around in his own place. The unbridled fondness that erupts on Donghyuck's chest at the sound it's enough to give him whiplash. Being simultaneously horny and fond was a struggle, but definitely part of the whole Lee Jeno experience at this point. "Still, it's not good to brave the cold world in sweaty clothes. You should have your coat back."

"No, keep it," Jeno says, "I think I have an extra hoodie in the locker room."

At that, Donghyuck frowns. "Can you even get into the locker room?"

"We keep a spare key, in case any of us forget something important," Jeno busies himself dusting off the gloves, eyes ever tentatively meeting Donghyuck's as he speaks. "Just so we don't have to trouble the janitor."

“Not the same key to the girls’ locker room, I hope?”

“Of course not,” Jeno chastises, finally closing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder with surprising ease. “They’re lazy, not reckless.” 

Well, that’s a relief. 

The walk from the field to the corridors of the locker rooms seems to stretch in a moment beyond time — unlike earlier, however, where the both of them fell into a silence that spoke of things unknown, this time it felt easier on Donghyuck's shoulders. He knows the scenario, and how this plays out. Even if somehow the tension that lingers between them whispers in his ear of something else, he ignores it. This is a safe move.

Jeno fetches the spare key hidden behind one of the framed senior team pictures hanging on the walls of the hallway. When he is about to unlock the door, Donghyuck peeks his head over Jeno’s shoulder, purposely making the older jostle the key into the hole when a hot breath of hair hits his ear, "Are you sure you're not just trying to get me alone?"

With no hesitation, Jeno turns his head to the side, looking back at Donghyuck. Even with their close proximity, Donghyuck doesn't miss the restrained smirk in Jeno's wind bitten lips. "I thought we were already alone?"

From the moment Jeno unlocks the locker room door, the two of them can barely bask in the additional warmth provided by the room. In swift motions, as if following the steps of a dance they knew from heart, Donghyuck has Jeno pressed against him, fingers anchored in his neck to position their lips together like lock and key.

Even though ever-indulging, Jeno still has to make some turns and pulls to be able to maneuver himself — and the Donghyuck currently attached at his lips — near the light switches. It takes a couple of blinks for both of them to get used to the new, almost blinding, light source. Donghyuck frowns — first at the strong lights, then at the view presented in front of him.

Jeno frowns right back. "Something wrong?"

"This is just not the locker room I was expecting," Donghyuck complains, eyes still scanning the newly uncovered location. The "lockers" were wide cubicles with no doors or locks — empty hangers and a sitting place neatly fitted in between the two wooden planks that marked each player's personal shiny box.

"And what were you expecting?" Jeno asks, more amused than annoyed at Donghyuck's sudden distraction. Still, he fiddles with the hands that, even amidst confusion, have refused to leave his waist and neck.

"Just a normal locker room, I guess?" Donghyuck supplies, unsure. The design of the whole place does intrigue him — but the warm hands impatiently fidgeting with his own makes him quick to shrug it off. "Now my plan of pushing you against the lockers has been ruined."

"There was a plan?"

"Only as much of a plan as a man being led to a desolate locker room could be expected to conjure up, you know?" Donghyuck accuses, no bite whatsoever, and it's all it takes for Jeno to let go of his hands and pull him in against him, smile impossibly easy on his sharp features.

"If pushing is your thing," He laugh-whispers(?) against Donghyuck's lips. "Just push me anywhere, then."

And Donghyuck doesn't need to be told twice, pushing Jeno back against the closed locker room doors without a moment's notice.

Normally, he'd warn Jeno before matching his provocations, but just this once, he thinks Jeno might prefer it this way. Considering the tingles Jeno's surprised grunt earned him, Donghyuck thinks he might prefer it too.

"If we are talking about our 'things' now," Donghyuck considers, voice low on his throat. He holds Jeno's gaze in anticipation. "Should I call you a 'good boy' again?"

Jeno blinks at him, long eyelashes fluttering in between a steadying breath and another, and Donghyuck realizes that rather than embarrassment, all Jeno displays right now is coyness.

"Only if I'm good." His lips curl around the words effortlessly, head resting nonchalant at the cold door behind he’s being pressed against. Jeno glows with the peace of spirit only a man that is exactly where he wants to be can muster. Donghyuck can only wish honesty would look that good on him.

Perhaps it's a karmic joke that it's this sight of a comfortable, recklessly open Jeno that finally catches Donghyuck slipping on his own façade.

"You're always good, Jeno." The thought slips from the back of his brain to the tip of his tongue before either of them can gauge the situation, and despite all the heat between them then, Donghyuck feels Jeno freeze in his hands for a moment.

Before he can even begin to try to lie again, brown eyes stare into his face as if trying to unearth the answer of something Donghyuck might as well have replied himself: _yes_ , he did mean it.

Did he mean to actually say it, out loud? _Fuck_ no. But maybe Donghyuck's brain has just grown tired of it's own lying — at least to Jeno. Because, in a way, it felt like it was _always_ to Jeno, and that weighed on him more than he wished to be aware of.

When Jeno pulls him back in, hands still fisted tight in his own sweatshirt, Donghyuck wonders if it weighs on Jeno just as much. As soon as their lips crash again, the stray thought is tucked away in his mind — back where all hopeless things go to wilt away — and Donghyuck just allows himself to fall back into the tango Jeno sets for them. Donghyuck just doesn't find it in himself to deny him anymore.

Even though it's not the first time he made out with Jeno — not even the first time _today_ alone —, it always seems to blow Donghyuck away just how pliant Jeno could become under his hands. All taut muscles relaxing in the wake of the exploring fingers running on his back — as if Donghyuck could work peace into his flesh by touch alone.

And as Donghyuck has come to learn: Jeno, when indulged, is greedy.

Lips parted open, all access granted for Donghyuck to take whatever he wanted, if just for the chance to keep him close for longer — as if he could convince Donghyuck that neither of them needed to breathe properly anymore.

Did Donghyuck ever had a choice, anyway? He takes and takes and it never seems quite enough. He drinks Jeno in, all breathy moans and demanding whines, as a poor man takes to expensive wine — recklessly, lavishly, and so happy and self-satisfied he wouldn’t mind dying before he even reached the end of the bottle.

Somehow, dying of overdose of anything Jeno could give him seemed just fine in his mind — Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to do no less than take all Jeno offered: the hands that scratch his scalp when he dips down to kiss Jeno's neck, the bit off moans that drip from the sides of bruised lips at each bite Donghyuck's own leave in their wake.

And if tonight Jeno offers a little bit more than usual, and Donghyuck takes, also, more than usual, it all goes unspoken. Neither of them care just how deep these still waters run.

At least, Donghyuck didn't, until he hears the begging in his ear.

"Please," Jeno whines, voice almost lost in his throat.

"Please?" Donghyuck parrots, mind going blank from just how he can feel Jeno's voice rumble underneath his lips when he speaks.

"Touch me," Jeno breathes out, words rushing out of his mouth in a mix of impatience and want that would make Donghyuck laugh if his dick wasn't so reactive to the suggestion. "Or let me touch you, whatever it is, just make up your mind fast."

The last sentence shifts Donghyuck's focus, however. "Why?"

"Because if you plan to leave, do it now." Jeno states, bottom-line begs. "Do it at once, or I might just actually lose my mind."

Donghyuck asks no further questions — he knows _exactly_ what he is being accused of. All their hidden hookups in the bathroom of random seniors' house parties — the wandering hands and heavy breathing mixing in with the muffled bass of electronic songs neither of them could name. In between any of the hushed whispers, stolen glances and hidden marks, the only constant was Donghyuck leaving first, before either of them could tip them further into whatever they had going on. Even if Jeno had tried to, much to Donghyuck's constant surprise, multiple times.

Any other day like those, he'd just tease Jeno for being so straight forward.

Instead, today it's Donghyuck who loses his mind.

"Where's your locker?" He asks, words rolling out his tongue in a rush as he puts distance between their bodies. Meanwhile, all Jeno can muster is to look at him dumbfounded — so Donghyuck presses further. "Which one is it?"

Jeno's expression shifts from confusion, to annoyance, to near devastation in such a short span of time that, for a second, Donghyuck fears he actually snapped too. He can't blame Jeno — but neither can he excuse himself right now. He tucks away the impulse to cradle Jeno's pouty face, aware that if he strays from his current line of thought for even a second, he might never find this insane courage again.

As Jeno finally settles with a resigned sigh, he points at the locker stall with his number on it. Donghyuck wastes no time walking towards it, steps firm and grip tight around Jeno's arm — much to the other's surprise, who almost stumbles as he is taken across the room in a hurry he can't seem to wrap his head around.

"Sit." Donghyuck orders as they reach the locker, eyes appraising the unique set-up of hangars and the attached bench. It would just have to do. He can almost feel Jeno's stare burn at the back of his neck, but stopping to explain is just out of the question.

"You're not leaving?" Jeno asks over his shoulder, unsure — almost afraid — and Donghyuck has to take a deep breath before he kicks himself.

"Not this time," Donghyuck says, turning around to look at Jeno in the eye again. "Now, sit."

Jeno holds Donghyuck's gaze, and for the first time in years, Donghyuck doesn't close the curtains on his face. No jokes, no acting. If he is honest to himself — which is not something he often does — he has no idea what Jeno searches in his eyes this time around and he also doesn't know what he finds there. Still, he walks past Donghyuck and sits down at the attached bench, as requested.

Donghyuck swallows, throat parched. Okay, step one of his plan: accomplished.

For a moment, the two of them just stare at each other at the new angle — and it's the first time Donghyuck can properly access both of their very uncomfortable boner situation. And while his body seems to shiver at the moment of calm before the storm, Jeno basks in it — no qualms staring at the other's bulge, eyes slowly drifting back up as if to beckon Donghyuck to do _something_ about it. So, when Donghyuck finally moves to close the distance between them, eager hands meet him halfway, reaching for the belt of his pants with so much confidence that it was almost as if they were on a mission of their own.

All the eagerness lends Jeno nowhere, as his hands are quickly batted away when they so tentatively brush over Donghyuck's erection. The indignant whine Jeno begins to muster is quick to die in his throat the moment Donghyuck leans over him, hands pressed over sweatpants-clad thighs to support himself as he kneels down in between them. His grip is gentle but firm as he keeps pushing Jeno's thighs apart as far as the small locker space will allow them to go — making himself more room to finally settle comfortably under Jeno's heady gaze.

When Donghyuck starts sliding his hands up toward the other man's groin, it's Jeno's turn to interfere. "Wait, Hyuck—"

Donghyuck snaps his head up at the sound of Jeno's voice, hands freezing in place. "Any objections?"

The question sounds harsher than he wagered, but by the way Jeno's thighs contracted under his touch, Donghyuck could guess Jeno didn't really mind. Truth be told, neither did he — not when he gets to see how pretty red looks painted over Jeno's neck and scrunched up face. It's so unlike the normally composed look everyone got to see from ace player Lee Jeno, and still, strikes Donghyuck with such familiar fondness.

And it's the unveiled fondness that greets Jeno when he finally shakes his head.

"That's my good boy," Donghyuck whispers, voice dripping honey. His nails rake up against the outside of Jeno's clothed thigh, back on their slow road towards their goal — the hitched breaths coming from the man underneath his hands urging him to hurry up.

It's almost amusing to Donghyuck to have Jeno this worked up before even pulling him out of his pants — and as much as he'd love to deny him longer, he can't barely keep waiting himself, the heat of expectation coiling in his stomach.

He works Jeno out of his sweatpants, eager hips lifting up almost instantly to help Donghyuck pull them out of the way. The underwear is soon to follow, bundling up with the elastic of the pants as Donghyuck slides them both down Jeno's tights, carefully pressing himself forward to effectively hover above Jeno's now unclothed dick.

Donghyuck spares another glance up at Jeno, receiving a quick nod to keep going. He wraps his hand around the length in front of him, eyes drinking in the sight of the bead of precum glistening tentatively on top of it. With a few experimental tugs, he leans forward to place a gentle kiss on the underside of the head.

A loud thud startles him from his ministrations, and he looks up to a Jeno with his head dropped against the wooden panel next to his right.

"Pup, if you have a concussion before I even properly suck your dick—" Donghyuck begins, but is soon cut off by Jeno's whiny sigh.

"God," At this point Donghyuck doesn't even know if Jeno is reacting to the interruption or the pet name. "Can't you just get to it?"

Donghyuck raises his brow at Jeno, breath hot over where his lips just were, in a silent warning.

All Jeno's brain seems to provide is another whine. When Donghyuck moves to readjust himself, he hurriedly closes his thighs tighter around the man between his legs, trying to prevent him from escaping. "Please," he drawns out. "I'll be good."

"Don't just _be_ good," Donghyuck warns. His free hand reaches on the inside of Jeno's knee, spreading it further apart to free his movement once again. " _Keep_ being good. Got it?"

Jeno nods wordlessly, hips writhing underneath Donghyuck's grip, begging for any sort of relief. For a second, Donghyuck flirts with the idea of letting Jeno struggle further, if only because he keeps acting up — but somehow, he feels as desperate for Jeno's release as Jeno himself seems to be.

He just needs to know just how pretty Jeno will look when he makes him cum.

So, with one last warning look, Donghyuck dips back in, working Jeno in his mouth inch by inch. He does have to reposition his free hand to properly steady Jeno's hips at some point, but he doesn't feel like freeing his mouth to scold the eager puppy again.

Jeno feels good on his tongue, heavy and warm, and if Donghyuck wasn't paying attention to his own erection before, it's impossible to disregard it now. Damn him for wearing jeans.

Donghyuck works Jeno lazily, but with purpose — mouthing at his cock with firm strokes of lips and tongue as if he could reshape Jeno if he applied just the right amount of pressure. Sure, maybe the dick itself wasn't that pliable, but the reactions that kept spilling from Jeno's lips were enough to feed into his ego enough for Donghyuck to become unbearable.

And dear god, the _view_.

The head thrown back, neck dripping sweaty glistening under the strong lights of the locker room. Jeno's hair is a mess, not even by Donghyuck's hand, but his own — desperately trying to occupy them in any way he could to avoid touching Donghyuck. And even though that wasn't a direct order, Donghyuck could guess it's just him trying to be good. As if he needed to try at all.

Eyes ever glued on the boy above him, Donghyuck could gauge at Jeno's smallest reactions — and fuck if that on itself wasn't something to get high on. Being able to see every crease of his brow, every choked off whimper and knowing exactly which move of his tongue or twist of his hand got it out of him is as addicting as it is encouraging. Donghyuck thrives on shaping his ministrations to be whatever Jeno needed him to be, at a moment's notice.

Somehow, the attention just seems to get Jeno even more worked up.

"Can you—" Jeno tries once, voice failing him when Donghyuck slowly pulls back up from his length to take a better look at him, still not quite releasing him from his mouth. It doesn't make his situation better at all. "Can you stop staring?"

Donghyuck can't stop himself from choking back a laugh, vibrations running down Jeno's dick and making him jump in his seat at the sudden jolt of stimuli. "I have your dick in my mouth and it's me looking at you that makes you flustered?" Jeno groans at Donghyuck's reply. "Besides, where else would I want to look now? No better view in this side of town."

Jeno twitches in his hand, and Donghyuck can barely suppress the smile that tugs at his lips.

"Praises too, huh," Donghyuck says appreciatively, giving the oh so reactive dick in his hand a couple of slow strokes.

"Yeah," Jeno answers, even if it wasn't even a question to begin with.

Their eyes meet properly for the first time amidst this haze, and Donghyuck feels his chest may explode.

"You're so cute," He offers, peppering kisses at the head of Jeno's cock. "Now c'mon, pup. Let's make you come for me."

Truth be told, it doesn't take Jeno long at all to come undone — yet, the way both of them refuse to drop their gazes from each other seems to stretch the moment in time. Donghyuck manages to swallow most of Jeno's release — much to Jeno's distress —, but some rogue drops miss his mouth and go straight down the sweatshirt Donghyuck is donning.

While Jeno gets down from his high, Donghyuck reaches for the stray drops, catching most of them in his fingers and into his mouth, but they still leave their stains in the fabric. He tsks at the outcome, unbothered by Jeno's gaze, who watches the whole display with a blissed out expression and a dopey smile fit to match his rose-tinted eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Jeno offers easily, reaching for Donghyuck's hands with his own.

"Just you wait when you try to get them off, " Donghyuck complains, voice still rough from the previous exertions. Jeno keeps trying to pull him near him, but Donghyuck won't budge, much to Jeno's post-orgasmic annoyance.

"I'll survive," Jeno speaks around a pout, both hands now trying to pull Donghyuck to his feet. "Now get up."

Donghyuck lifts himself up from the floor, supporting himself on Jeno's knees. "I'm trying," he points out, between a grunt and another. When he is finally standing straight again, Jeno's hands travel from his hands to his hips, trying to pull him closer. Knowing what Jeno is trying to do, he steps back from the other's reach.

Jeno's turn to grunt. “But what about you?”

"You said 'touch me _or_ let me touch you'," Donghyuck reminds him, self-satisfaction written all over bruised lips. It's Jeno's turn to grunt, hands dropping on his side in defeat. “It's my treat, anyway. Consider it a good luck wish, for the game."

"The game is just next week though," Jeno says. He watches as Donghyuck approaches the locker again, eyes searching and, finally, settling for a small locked compartment on the upper part of the whole cubicle.

One look at Jeno is all he needs to get the password, carefully putting it in the lock while Jeno pulls his pants back up. "Well, you better just keep thinking about it 'til then, so the luck lasts". 

Donghyuck pulls out a familiar hoodie from the compartment, before handing it towards the owner. Jeno declines it.

"I think you should wear that one instead." He offers, eyes drifting to the suspicious looking cum stains on the Donghyuck's chest.

"No way," Donghyuck shoots, throwing the hoodie at Jeno's lap. "This is my warranty. You're only having this shirt back if you win the exhibition."

"Oh," It's almost surprising the speed at which Jeno straightens himself on his seat. "This means you're watching the game?"

His voice tilts up, excitement curling at the words despite what Donghyuck would call a better judgment — however, all things considered, maybe he isn't one to talk.

"I will," Donghyuck closes the compartment back up, locking it safe again. " Only in interest of the great amount of time and effort I have invested in our team's ace first pitcher."

Donghyuck can hear Jeno snorting from underneath the hoodie that is halfway over his head.

"If you still want to maintain your rivalry with me to the rest of the student body," Jeno offers, when he finally gets the piece of clothing all the way down his chest, tone amicably mocking. He is barely able to keep his smile in check, not that their façade would matter right now. "That's gonna be a tough act to pull, won't it?"

Despite the taunt, Jeno sounds perky. 

Donghyuck leans in, placing an easy kiss on Jeno's lips, feeling the restrained smile bloom wide underneath him. 

"Jeno, you just play your game," he whispers, "And I’ll play the fool."

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt](https://twitter.com/hyufull) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyufull)


End file.
